


Drabbles, Dribbles, and Drops [Teen Wolf]

by PapuruKakugan



Series: Drabbles, Dribbles, and Drops [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Slightly), ALWAYS MARKED AS COMPLETE, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic, Innuendo, M/M, Married Couple, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapuruKakugan/pseuds/PapuruKakugan
Summary: A collection of drabbles, ficlets, and shorts from Teen Wolf. Check out the notes at the beginning of each chapter for more info. Rating will be changed as required. Some ideas may be expanded on in the future.





	1. Sterek Innuendo Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek, Innuendo, Domestic Married Couple, Slight Coffee Shop AU.
> 
> Headcanon for this includes Stiles and Derek opening a cafe together as Beacon Hills rebuilds the from the rubble. Stiles is the brains behind the location and the day to day business manager; Derek is the brawn to move merchandise, investor, and the secret behind the amazing espresso, "It's got to be 192 degrees, Stiles."  
> Naturally, they work stupidly, perfectly well together, and have the most successful business among the supernatural population of Beacon Hills.

_“Stiles…”_

_“Derek…”_

Derek grunted as Stiles’ hips shifted, ass rubbing against Derek's front.

“I just- I need-” Stiles panted as he twisted his wrist, whining with the motion. “Oil… Get the oil.”

Derek pulled away, his front feeling immediately cold and bereft of heat from where he'd been pressed up against Stiles. They'd been at this for _ages._

Stiles sighed and his hand twitched when Derek slid a slicked up finger in alongside his own, wiggling into the tight space. Stiles winced in pain as Derek slathered the oil around, covering Stiles’ dry and cramped fingers that were trembling in effort. Derek grunted and Stiles gasped as Derek’s finger popped through the little remaining space, Stiles’ fingers rearranging painfully causing him to whine.

“You okay?” Derek asked. He could feel the pain radiating through Stiles’ whole arm, feel the trembling tension as Stiles held on valiantly.

“Don't fucking stop now!” Stiles reprimanded. Rewarded by Derek reapplying more oil and invading the small hole again. Stiles groaned and pleaded, “Don't stop, I can feel it. It’s coming!”

They pulled and pushed, twining their fingers together as much as they were able in such a small space. Oil dripped everywhere, most going to waste, as Derek tried valiantly to help Stiles.

Stiles gritted his teeth against the dichotomy of wanting to let go and keep hanging on, to slip and let loose but needing to maintain his hold before he lost it.

Derek could feel the hole seemingly widen, feel the space created as the oil worked its magic and Stiles’ fingers lost friction.

Stiles’ leg bounced in relieved joy and yelled, “Derek!”, in his ear as their fingers slid out with a ‘pop’.

Derek groaned and Stiles moaned as he massaged his fingers back to full feeling, the little gold band that started it all sitting ashamedly on the draining rack.

“Fuck Stiles, if you didn't want to do the washing up you only had to ask.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and gave a sheepish grin, “I know you hate it, though.” Werewolf noses and dirty water don't get along very well, Stiles learned after they’d moved in together, and happily took over the smellier chores if Derek did the annoying and muscley ones. 

Derek sighed and pressed a kiss to his new husband’s temple, “Just be careful next time.”

Stiles nodded seriously then gave him a peck on the lips, “Promise.”

Stiles did keep his promise. Derek making it easier with the white gold, anchor style necklace that he presented to him the next day. It was for the express purpose of keeping Stiles' wedding ring safe during perilous times; i.e. dinner and 'date night'

Stiles uses it happily every day, wears it to work at the coffee shop they own, and regularly presses a hand to his chest to feel the shape against his palm, feel the warmth that goes through him when he remembers what it means.

That is until he's snapped out of it by Derek leaning over the counter and pinching his ass, telling him to get a move on as there's a queue of grumpy people wanting overpriced caffeine, Derek included.


	2. Sterek Free Verse Poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sterek, Stiles' POV, Free Verse poetry.  
> Just something I started messing around with when I was brushing my teeth one morning.

**Red**

Shines in the dark

Predator in motion

I open my arms

He sleeps

 

**Smile**

Breaks through

Mask of misery repealed

White teeth, eyes bright

My heart beats

 

**Windows**

Yellow, Blue, Red

Blooming, Tarnished, Shattered

I see deeper

He is not his colours

 

**Black**

Strands thick

But soft, yielding

Fingers run like water

Chest rumbling

 

**Claws**

Drip crimson

Hulking guardian

Spilled blood

I breathe, still

 

**Eyes**

Like his soul

Multifaceted, bright

Glass cracking

Revealing, healing

 

**Tears**

Wet pillow

Laundry. Detergent. Softener.

Heart clenches

I understand

 

**Skin**

Warm, firm, bastion

Stretched over sentiment

Built to protect, save

To cherish

 

**Kiss**

Biting, rough but soft

Worried

Reassured

Whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fancy a chat? Leave a comment or come babble with me on [Tumblr](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com).  
> A huge thank you to my Supporters, those above a certain tier can see themselves listed [here](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com/patrons). You guys rule!

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy a chat? Leave a comment or come babble with me on [Tumblr](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com).  
> A huge thank you to my Supporters, those above a certain tier can see themselves listed [here](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com/patrons). You guys rock!


End file.
